Blue Nails
by Operatic
Summary: Pure AngelCollins fluff. Collins helps Angel do her nails. Entry for speedrent


**Blue Nails**

**This was an entry for speedrent. It is pure, plotless, 100 percent fluff...so, enjoy! I do not own RENT.**

Thomas Collins held her hand firmly, but not so to cause pain. Her caramel skin contrasted nicely against his deep brown.

"I'm not really sure how to…"

"It's easy, honey. Just paint it on."

Collins nodded as he held the brush above her fingernail. The bright, metallic blue shone in the light as he colored her nails, coating the liquid on evenly and smoothly.

"You're too sweet, really," Angel cooed as she inspected her already painted left hand. "It would be easier if I was…what's the word? Where you can use both hands."

"Ambidextrous," Collins helped, frowning as he got a bit of blue in the side of his finger.

"That's it, ambidextrous," Angel grinned, kissing Collins' lips gently.

It was silent for a few more minutes, until the sound of a bottle of nail polish being tipped over sounded through the small room, along with a swear from Collins' mouth that probably sounded through the whole apartment building.

"It's okay!" Angel cried, turning the bottle right side up quickly. "Only a little spilled. It's from the discount bin, anyway."

"Sorry," Collins sighed, running to get a towel as Angel blew at her nails.

"It's fine, hon, really, it's…" Angel trailed off, staring at Collins' face. He stopped wiping at the turquoise pond for a minute to give her a strange look. Angel started giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" She giggled some more. "Your nose!"

"My…nose?"

"It's blue."

Collins gave her an even stranger look as she dug through her make up bag, retrieving a small mirror. She handed it over, giggling at his expression. Sure enough, a large blue stain streaked his nose, from his right nostril to the arch. Collins groaned. Angel laughed.

"God, this stuff gets everywhere!" he exclaimed.

"It's on your shirt, too," Angel pointed out. Collins sighed.

"Great."

"Oh, honey, it washes off!" she smiled. "Come finish my nails."

Collins couldn't hide a grin as he sat back down, taking her hand in his once again. One finger down, four to go.

"It's a nice color, you know," Angel said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"True."

"It goes well with the rest of your face."

"It'll go well with yours too, if you don't stop it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

He looked up from her hands, a devious grin on his face. Angel mocked fear.

"Oh, Professor! Please no! I'll be good!"

"Will you?"

"You philosophers ask too many questions."

"Do I?"

"Stop it!"

"Should I?"

"Collins!"

"Yes?"

"UGH!" Angel cried, standing up. "That's it!"

"Hey, come back!" Collins stood up, following her. "You can't go yet!"

"And why not?"

"Because," He took her hand, linking it with his own. "I've still got three fingers left to paint."

Angel sighed, following him back to the table. "Make it quick."

"Yeah, yeah," Collins grinned. Angel smiled at him, her nose wrinkling. They bickered like this often, and it never meant a thing.

"You're very good at this."

"Why thank you."

"For a first timer, that is," Angel added as an after thought. Collins chuckled.

"That's high praise from you."

"It is, isn't it? Collins, my love, you've won the very first Angel Dumott Schunard Award of Excellence in Nail Polish Skills."

"That's quite the title."

"It's a very prestigious award!"

"Oh really," Collins replied, grinning slightly. "And would the prize be the finger?"

Angel mocked a gasp and swatted him on the head with her dry hand. "It will be if you don't get painting!"

"Well, I don't know if I can now," Collins replied, sticking his bottom lip out. "You hurt me. I may need you to kiss it better."

Angel rolled her eyes, pressing a soft kiss to Collin's scalp. He smiled, and finished the third finger.

"Better?"

"Much better."

"Good. I'd hate for you to be in agony when you receive your prize."

"And what would that be?"

She gave him a small smirk , kissing his lips again.

"You'll see as soon as you finish."

Collins' eyes widened, and he finished the fourth finger quickly.

"Don't rush now! I'd hate to have to take your award away."

"You couldn't if you tried."

"Oh no?" Angel gave him a look, and he wasn't entirely sure she was joking. "Watch me."

"No thanks. I'd rather do-"

"Collins!" She scolded, crossing her one arm. "Watch your mouth!"

"Yes, dear," Collins replied, screwing the cap back on the bottle. "Done. So, does it meet your approval?"

"Hmmm…" Angel held her nails up to the light, admiring, inspecting. "I'd give them an A."

"Oh? Not an A plus?" he joked.

Angel stared at him, coming across the table to kiss him passionately. They finally broke away, panting.

"Clean your nose, you look ridiculous," she grinned, standing up quickly and running to the bedroom.

Collins had never moved so fast in all his life.


End file.
